1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector unit, and more particularly to a connector unit which is compatible with high-speed transmission of electrical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a socket comprised of an insulator, upper signal terminals, lower signal terminals, earth terminals, and a metallic shell (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-19075).
The upper signal terminals and the lower signal terminals are held by the insulator.
The insulator is covered by the metallic shell.
Each of the upper signal terminals and the lower signal terminals includes a contact portion, a fixing portion, and a connection portion. The fixing portion is fixed to the insulator, the contact portion which continues to one end of the fixing portion extends forward, and the connection portion which continues to the other end of the fixing portion extends backward. The connection portion is connected to a printed-wiring board.
The contact portion and the fixing portion of the upper signal terminal are located above (upward in a vertical direction of the insulator) with respect to the contact portion and the fixing portion of the lower signal terminal.
This socket is connected to a plug.
The plug is comprised of an insulator, upper signal terminals, lower signal terminals, earth terminals, and a metallic shell.
The insulator is covered by the metallic shell, and each of the upper signal terminals and the lower signal terminals includes a contact portion, a fixing portion, and a connection portion. The fixing portion is fixed to the insulator, the contact portion which continues to one end of the fixing portion extends forward, and the connection portion which continues to the other end of the fixing portion extends backward. The connection portion is connected to a cable.
When this plug is connected to the above-mentioned socket, each contact portion of the upper signal terminals, the lower signal terminals and the like of the plug is brought into contact with each contact portion of the upper signal terminals, the lower signal terminals and the like of the socket, respectively, whereby the cable and the printed-wiring board are electrically connected to each other.
In the above-described conventional connector unit, the length of an intermediate portion which connects the connection portion and the fixing portion of each upper signal terminal is formed to be equal to that of an intermediate portion which connects the connection portion and the fixing portion of each lower signal terminal so as to make a passage length (length of a passage for an electrical signal) between the connection portion of the upper signal terminal of the plug and the connection portion of the upper signal terminal of the socket equal to a passage length (length of a passage for an electrical signal) between the connection portion of the lower signal terminal of the plug and the connection portion of the lower signal terminal of the socket when the plug is connected to the socket.
However, the length in a front-rear direction of the upper signal terminal and the lower signal terminal (the front-rear direction of the insulator) have to be formed to be equal, and hence the connection portion of the lower signal terminal is partially bent.
Therefore, the processing of the lower signal terminals is troublesome, which makes it difficult to produce the socket, and causes an increase in manufacturing costs.